ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dotu
The Dotu is a universe parallel to the canon one, until a point at which, in this universe, there is no more need for ninja, so they disband, go their separate ways, and fade into legend. The storyline within The Dotu universe takes place approximately twenty to thirty years after the ninja disband, it starts with a builder tearing down an old home while building a new skyscraper in the same spot, when he finishes construction, he wipes the sweat from his brow and heads into hte elevator, where Lloyd, now a sensei, is waiting, they have a short conversation in which each tells the other they're heading towards the first floor. Halfway through the ride, the builder asks why Lloyd would even be in this building, much less on the top floor, if he was only heading for the bottom, Lloyd tells the builder that darkness is amassing on the land of Ninjago, and he's gathering a team to put a stop to it, since his fighting days are over, the builder is then brought back to a large building owned by Lloyd. After this, the story skips forward some time, to show Lloyd in New Ninjago City, exiting a building, and a thief, wandering the streets, taking from the crowd. The story skips to that night, when the thief is looking through his earnings, and notices a letter, addressed to himself, he skims it over, and hears a knock on his door, Lloyd is there, and he speaks, saying, "Scott, I only have two things to say, one, are you in? And two, I want my money back," Lloyd takes Scott back to the building from before in which he is tasked with the same challenge that Kai was originally, being told by a statue of Wu to complete the training course before he finished his tea. Time passes and Scott continues to fail, and in his room, he can be seen smelting metal, trying to create some device, he steps back, and is attacked by a gray suited ninja, the two fight, Scott with a couple of swords, and the newcomer with the smelting hammer. Eventually, Scott manages to knock the hood off of the newcomer, revealing him to be the builder from before, and so, he speaks, "Hey! That was new!" before mumbling to himself, "Not to say I have any others, but that one was new," Scott knocks the hammer out of the newcomer's hand before asking him to surrender, instead, the newcomer smirks and kicks Scott backwards before somehow controlling the molten metal towards his opponent, Scott fought back, but was nearly overwhelmed by the onslaught. Lloyd entered the room, dragging yet another ninja by the ear into hte room, and telling them to stop. It's revealed that the builder is Rex, master of magma, and the one dragged by the ear is Nate, master of sound, it's also revealed that Rex knew there was gonna be a team of four, and that they were gonna have to fight some unknown evil, stating that they were reliving the legend, and when nobody else understood what he was talking about, he stated that there was an old blacksmith in Ignacia who would tell tales of adventures, of dragons, and elemental tournaments, and of a green ninja. Scott went back to training and Rex was confronted by someone who claimed that their father had told him to ask Lloyd for training in case of emergency, this man said his name was John Greenhood.Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Dotu